All My Exes Live in Texas
by A Fire in the Attic
Summary: Allison could care less that Scott and Derek used to date, honestly. She just wishes Derek would quit coming around. Or: The one where Allison thinks Derek is Scott's ex and Scott loves her anyway.


**Prompt**: Instamaticflu asked: I know there's been some written before by people, but I don't care, I need moooooore. I just want pilot-era Scott/Allison, where Allison's been picked up by Derek after being abandoned by Scott at the party, and she thinks that he and Scott are exes. (Please?)

**Word Count**: 1545

**Notes**: I've wanted to write this forever. This prompt rules. I might have drifted outside of it but…I think it works.

* * *

Allison has absolutely no problem with the idea of Scott having an ex, or even with that ex being a guy. He's obviously massively devoted to her now and that's good enough. She's pretty good at trusting people and giving them opportunities to explain.

So she's not worried, per se, when they arrive at the party and Scott has this intense stare off with a (admittedly hot) older guy. He looks pretty bothered, though, so she says, "Hey, are you okay?"

He flinches and turns to look at her, obviously caught up in his thoughts. "What?" Then his face clears and he grins at her. "Yeah."  
She might be looking at him like he's crazy, but he doesn't react, so she pulls him out to the dance floor.

Dancing with Scott in a completely vanilla way shouldn't cause the butterflies in her stomach, but there they are. She can't stop smiling, but he looks happy about it, so she doesn't worry, just running her hand up and down his chest again.

Then, of course, Scott gets this sick look on his face. When she glances behind her, the hot guy is gone. "Sorry, I…" he never finishes the sentence, just drifting through the crowd and away from her.

She hurries after him. "Scott, are you okay?" she keeps asking. The way he's swaying indicates otherwise, but she doesn't know what else to say.

Stiles grabs Scott when he's close enough. "Scott, buddy, you okay?" she hears him ask.

Scott doesn't answer, just pushing forward. When he gets outside, he walks straight to his car and—_drives away_. What the _hell_?

"Allison," someone says from behind her, and when she turns, she sees the hot guy. "I'm a friend of Scott's. My name is Derek."

* * *

Derek gives her a ride home.

"How long have you known Scott?" she asks awkwardly.

He shrugs non-commitally. "A while," he offers. "Long enough to know when he's being stupid." Then he looks over at Allison and gives her a winning smile she can't help but think of as fake. "But he really likes you."

She knows this, of course. Scott has been staring at her all week. But Derek says it like it's painful, and she wonders how long the two of them dated, whether the breakup was mutual, and how long it's been since. Derek is obviously still pining and she actually feels a little guilty about it.

She doesn't say anything, though. "Turn up here," she instructs. "Mine is the house with the red SUV."

Derek does as she asks and pulls up next to the walkway. "Have a nice evening," he says. "Better stay inside, though. People go crazy on the full moon."

She squints at him and raises an eyebrow before offering a smile. "Thanks," she says. "For the ride. You have a nice night, too."

Later, after Stiles has dropped by to check on her (which was really sweet. Maybe she could forgive Scott for ditching her if his friends were so nice about everything) she realizes she left her jacket somewhere, maybe at Lydia's? She can't remember the last time she had it.

* * *

It ends up not mattering, though, because later she opens up her locker to find the jacket hanging there. "Cool," she murmurs, taking it out and hanging it over her arm. She keeps forgetting that her English class is freezing and always leaves her jacket in the car.

"Allison," Scott says, grinning as he approaches her. "Hey." Then he sees the jacket in her hands and immediately tenses. "Where did you get that?"

"I think Lydia brought it back from the party," she says. Lydia inexplicably has her locker combination. She tries not to let it worry her.

"Did she say she brought it back or did someone give her the jacket?" Scott demands, looking an adorable cross between worried and angry.

She tries to placate him despite the cuteness. "Like who?" she asks.

"Like Derek," he says, sounding irritated.

"Your friend?" she asks, still trying to soothe him.

"He's not my friend," he answers, the anger crossing into not cute territory. "How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?" Well, at least the anger is protective.

"Not much at all?" she offers. She'd barely strung four sentences together, and Derek even less.

"What did you say?"

Well, that was just creepy. "You know, I need to go to class," she says, brushing him off. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Apparently the breakup had been tough enough on Derek that Scott's worried Derek would try to sabotage his current relationship. It's not really a great sign for her. Breaking up with Scott makes people deranged, obviously.

Although, maybe that just means Scott's a really good boyfriend and losing him really sucks. She tries to imagine it for herself and suddenly feels really bad for Derek. Poor guy.

* * *

Allison trusts Scott not to cheat on her or anything, but Derek _keeps showing up_.

Stiles almost hits him with his Jeep in the school parking lot, and Scott has to run over to helps him get into the Jeep. He chats with both of them for a while and she starts to worry about getting out of the lot.

She gets out of her car and Scott immediately turns to her, like he's her satellite.

She might feel a little smug about that. Still, she has to ask about Derek. "What's he doing here?" she asks.

"Stiles was just giving him a ride," he says, shrugging. "Long story."

"I thought you said you weren't friends with him," she says slowly, waiting to see what his excuse will be.

"No, not really," Scott answers, but he looks shifty.

So Derek is _definitely_ an ex, then. If this is how Scott treats all his exes, she wouldn't mind being one. It's like Derek never even lost him.

"So," he says, changing the subject. "Meet you at your house?" and he looks so hopeful that she completely reconsiders what Lydia said earlier, and decides that, yes, she can give Scott just-a-taste.

"Yeah," she says, smiling. "See you then."

* * *

Five years later, Scott and Allison are dating again and a couple hours away at college. There's more trust now, from both of them, and honesty is a must. They've learned their lesson in the form of werewolves and psychotic grandfathers.

But even with the openness in the relationship, they still fight.

"You know I _hate_ when you do this," Allison says, gesturing widely. Maybe she's been hanging out with Stiles too much. She doesn't care.

"I'm just trying to protect you," he answers, frowning. "The hunters specifically said they were targeting human and wolf pairs."

"So _you_ need to stay, too! Let everyone else handle it," she pleads. "Don't make me sit on the sideline while you throw your life away."

The hunters after them this month are the old kind: human supremacists who shoot first and never ask questions. To them, werewolves are the abomination, and the humans who love them are perverted and worthy of death.

The small pack in Beacon Hills has escaped hunter notice for as long as she and her father have stuck around, but last month Peter snapped and killed three people before Derek was able to put him down.

Her dad hadn't been able to cover that up and the new gang was in town.

"Allison, please. I heal, and you're too important to me," Scott ways, taking her hands.

"Scott," she says, completely aggravated. "I can take care of myself. You know this. So either let me come or _stay home_."

"Derek needs me," Scott says helplessly.

"I swear," she mutters, dropping his hands. "I'm going, and you can deal with it."

"Why?" he whines.

"Because I love you and I'm not letting you go off to die without me. If you die, it's going to be next to me, not your ex-boyfriend," she huffs.

He's been drawing himself up, obviously preparing to counter it, when he immediately deflates and looks confused. "Ex-boyfriend? Do you mean Stiles? Because we kissed like one time and we were thirteen. I don't think that counts."

"No," she says, frowning at him. "Derek."

"Derek?" Scott repeats, utterly confused. "Why do you think I dated Derek?"

"You two have acted like jilted lovers around each other the entire time I've known you," she says, blinking slowly.

"That's—no—I mean—oh."

"Yeah," she says, nodding. "I mean, I just assumed. You've always been so intense."

He looks like his entire worldview has been rocked and like she could get anything by him now, so she shoulders her crossbow and smiles. "I'm driving."

So she's been wrong about Scott and Derek this whole time. All the weirdness has really been about two alphas trying to be dominant and friendly all at once…and also about keeping the werewolf secret.

"Come on, babe. Let's shoot 'em up," she says.

Scott follows after her without complaint. He might still be reeling from the implication that he had dated Derek at one time, but she doesn't mind taking advantage of it.

So she was right about that—Scott's always been wholly devoted to her.

Allison hides a smile in the car.

* * *

**A/N**: The depths of my devotion, y'all. I love this so much.


End file.
